The Gardener, The Butler and The Assassin
by ThatGirlWithTheGingerCat
Summary: When an assassin appears at the Phantomhive Mansion everyone is a little confused as to why Sebastian takes her in and tries to train her as a maid to work alongside the other servants. Finnian and Sebastian mostly with you as the OC
1. What kind of assassin name is Iraira-cha

Here is Chapter one updated correctly without all the weird signals and stuff as even I'm not sure what that was about..

So Araira is my OC and everyone else seemed to have written at least one character/OC story so I thought i'd write one too, so here it is

Feedback is welcome!

* * *

You run silently across the mansion roof, staying as undetected as you can, your tight clothes clinging to you and rubbing slightly at each tiny movement, but you don't make a fuss of it, you know you can't be caught here or they will kill you. At the very least hold you prisoner.  
You hang upside down peering into a window to find out if it's your target. A young woman with beautiful curly chestnut brown hair lay, sleeping happily in her bed. You shake your head and pull yourself up, moving onto the next room. The next two rooms are males, one a dirty blond and the other one had bright blond hair.

"The _wrong_ targets" You mutter to yourself as you carry on down the roof, still as quiet as possible, you reach the last room on this side of the mansion. The moon beaming slightly into the room and giving you a clear view of the person who occupies the room "Ciel Phantomhive...I have you now" you grin as you pull out a revolver and point it at the young sleeping child, aiming carefully.

_"__You only have one chance at this Iraira, if you fail then they will torture and kill you slowly. So do me proud"_

You clench your teeth as you remember the warning given to you earlier that week "One chance" you mutter through clenched teeth as your finger slowly pulls back on the trigger. The bullet flies out of the revolver and makes a perfect hole through the glass before it shatters around the hole. Your aim perfect, the bullet twirls straight for the young Lords head.  
You gasp as your bullet stops.

"It **Stopped**?"

You look around the room and find a dark haired, very tall man holding the bullet between his fingers, his eyes a bright red as he watches you with amusement playing over his face. You scowl before jumping down from your position by the window and rolling behind a bush of white flowers, hoping you're concealed. You growl at yourself in annoyance at the failure of killing of a stupid kid.

"I did everything right" you rage a little "How did I fail? How did that man know I was there? I was silent, no one has ever caught me like that before so how did that man manage it?" you ponder these questions over and over in your head, backtracking what went wrong. A large shadow looms over you suddenly and you jump from the shock. There he is, the dark man, the devil with the red eyes, you stare at them to try and work out if they're contacts but no, they're real, blood red, piercing eyes watching you suspiciously. You quickly realise you're vulnerable and jump to your feet, pulling your dagger out, ready for close combat. The man sighs a little which makes you jump but stare at him confused.

"And who might you be?" he questioned, a harsh tone to his voice unnerves you a little but you're not going to back down yet. He repeats his question "Who are you?"

His eyes give you shivers down your spine and you find yourself unable to conceal you words "Iraira..." you respond automatically to this mysterious man, not knowing what came over you.

"Iraira?" he questions as you nod "And what where you doing, shooting my bocchan like that and in the middle of the night" he pressed his thumb and forefinger to his head and shook his head "Whatever am I going to do with you?" with that he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder "Come on Miss Iraira, we better find you a bed for the night"

You make a shocked sound and start kicking him "A bed? Why? I just tried to kill the head of the Phantomhive family!" you try to stab the guy with your dagger but for some reason it's too heavy, like it's made out of iron or something so you find yourself having to drop it. After twenty minutes of struggling you sigh unhappily and allow this strange man to carry you to a bed where you're sure you'll be murdered.


	2. Thank Gosh, it was just a dream

The second Chapter!

Maybe the last one for this week as I have another fict I should really put the ending to before people hunt me down and kill me for not uploading it quick enough xD

In this chapter I focused more on Iraira's past (slightly) and her lack of trust towards people wether she knows them or not, later on i'm planning a longer chapter based on her past and what happened to her as a child as to why she ended up where she is.

Next Chapter will be Finnian guys! I can promise that :)

* * *

You stare at the freshly made bed and neatly laid out bedroom that the mysterious man led you too. You're still not sure what happened to you, one minute you're trying to kill his Master the next...he's offering you a comfy bed and food. You can't help but watch him closely, convinced he's going to strike at you at any minute and get his revenge for your actions. The tall, dark and, now you look at him closer, handsome man hands you a glass of water, grinning slightly. You turn it away and scoff a little.

"What are you doing?" You ask him, curiously. He doesn't answer; he just places the cup carefully down on your bedside table and smiles, a sort of creepy and untrustworthy smile.

He bows before leaving the room without explaining anything; you sigh and check the bed for traps.  
Under the bed! Nothing.  
In the bed sheets! Nothing.  
"What is this guy planning?" you mutter to yourself as you slip under the covers, staring at the roof above. You scoff again, deciding there's no point in giving up the opportunity for a good night's rest.

_You look around the dark hallways, a little confused of your surroundings as you feel yourself walk across the poking carpet. You look down at your feet and hands, pinching yourself to find out if it's a dream.  
"Owch..." you mutter as you carry on following the winding walls and uncomfortable carpet. Two shadows appear in front of you as you look up and find two pairs of green eyes peering at you.  
"Run away!" you scream at yourself "Run away!"  
The two shadows reach out their claw like hands as you scream._

Your breathing is heavy as you check you're still alive, the sun streaming through the curtains and blinding you a little. You breath slowly to catch your breath a little "I...it was just a dream" you take a moment to reassure yourself before slowly looking up, the man from last night is stood at the end of your bed. You don't jump, actually, you kind of expected him to be there in the end, probably making sure you was where he left you. He smiles, a kinder smile than the night before

"Breakfast is almost ready downstairs Miss Iraira"

With that he leaves, not explaining anything.  
You slowly get out of bed still in your clothes from the night before, looking around you find all the furniture to be pine and old English fashioned, very pretty carvings and delicately crafted by what would probably be the most advanced craft men in England.

You leave the room, on guard and looking out for the slightest sign of attack, for anything unusual, but there was nothing, not the slightest sign of danger.

"What is this place?" you whisper to yourself, heading down the vast staircases and following your nose into a large room with a spread table full of all different English delicacies and figures sat at and around the table, you pull a knife out, ready to attack.

Was this the ambush?


	3. But, I was meant to kill you (part 1)

Part one of _But...I was meant to kill you...  
_This part is leading up to Iraira's past (not gunna spoil anything) and shows Ciel and Sebastian and how manipulative they can truly be when they want information.

Feedback is greatly appreciated :)

* * *

The young boy at the head of the table stared straight at you; it was a piercing and judging stare, the kind of stare that a noble would give a commoner. He kept eye contact with you as he spoke clearly "I am Ciel Phantomhive; I am the head of the Phantomhive family" he announces to you, pronouncing every word as if you are stupid and uneducated.

You sigh and scratch your head "Look...I'm not stupid" you tell him "I know who you are and where I am. The only thing I want to know is why I'm still here!" you can feel your pulse raising as the question is still unanswered by the young Lord sat in front of you.

"Would you care for some tea, Miss Iraira?"

The mysterious man was stood by her side, pulling a nearby chair out for her. She looked at the chair before putting her weapon away and sitting on the chair, looking around at the young lord, servants and the mysterious man.

Ciel sipped his tea "Sebastian says he found you outside my mansion last night, is this correct?"

You open your mouth to explain.

"Is this correct?" he repeats, his tone more demanding and authority like.  
You nod slowly, realising that protesting will do you no good and you may as well just answer his questions and hope he gives you a chance to ask yours.

"Were you sent here to try and kill me?"

You nod.

"So is that what you were doing when my butler caught you?"

Once again, nod.

The Young Lord goes back to sipping his tea as the butler, Sebastian starts offering you food, crumpets, scones, toast, some very English delicacies that you've never even seen in your life. He looks at Sebastian who beckons for you to start asking your questions, you open your mouth again to speak but find you don't know where to start. You close it again, looking down.  
"Why did you bring me into the mansion last night? Why didn't you just kill me there and then? What's with the hospitality?"

Sebastian smiles, his grace seems different from the night before, it's almost as if he's a totally different person in front of his master "I bought you in, simply because there was some people outside that you did not want to get involved with"

"So...You saved me?"

"Think of it more as...Removing a cause" he grins a little at you

'_Removing the cause...what is that meant to mean?' _You ponder over the phase before looking back up "That still doesn't explain why you didn't kill me; I'm a threat to you!"

Ciel chuckled "You are no threat to me or anyone in this mansion as each servant here is specifically handpicked by myself and Sebastian. So, Sebastian bought you in to remove you from the action and the death, killing you would have no profit to me, but keeping you alive...you have know the details I need, and I have the key to your past"

The Lord lent forward in his chair, smiling a little "So what do you say?"


	4. But, I was meant to kill you (part 2)

PART TWO!

sorry this chapter was in two parts and I admit...I was a little mean making you wait 24 hours for the second part xD  
But this is the wrap up and the answer to your question

Now the question is, what do I do with Finnian? :P

* * *

**"****I have the key to your past"**

'_My...My past?"_

You sit in shock, staring across the table at the young master, contemplating what might happen if you go in a rage right there. You glance over at the group of servants in the corner that are watching you with anticipation, none of them had made any gestures the whole time. You look back at the young Lord, eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing about me! How can you unlock the past on someone you don't know?" you question.  
Sebastian's mouth twisting into a smile.  
All of a sudden you feel something...something strange, your heart beats louder and faster and you want to run away '_Am I...Am I scared? Of him?' _You shake your head, refusing to make eye contact with him again.

"How do I know I can trust you, Lord Phantomhive?"

"You can't"

"So you expect me to go on your word?"

"It's all you have right now" Ciel sat back in his chair and picked up a scone to start eating.

You feel your whole heart drop '_My past...I could find out what happened to all of them...Mother, Father, Sister"_ You glare at Ciel "So what do you get out of this?"

"Information and another servant for my estate" Ciel grins, closing his eyes happily, he looks like he can feel your answer, like he's got you pinned up against the wall, in a corner, ripping the words from your mouth.

Your eyes narrow.  
Fists clench.

"**Fine! **I'll work by your side, Lord Phantomhive"

Sebastian signals to one of the servants to collect you, the female, and her glasses took up half her face as she removes the silver-wear from the table  
"You'll enjoy it here Miss, Oh yes you will" she smiles, her speech unlike any you have heard before but her voice was so cheerful and friendly you can't help but smile back. The other two servants left but you found yourself watching one, the smaller of the two, his blond har and straw hat had caught your attention. He turned back and locked eyes with you before slowly closing the doors behind him.

"_YOU LOOK ADORABLE, YOU DO!"_

You stood in front of the mirror, messing with the frills on the red and black dress and the little maid's cap that keeps slipping down your head.  
"Why do I have to wear this? I look stupid..." you grumble a little to yourself as you turn to the maid who's staring at you like a little girl at her new doll.

She pulls the undercoat down for you and stands back up "The master insists we all look formal as Phantomhive servants, we all take great pride in our jobs, we do"

You sigh a little "Fine...but I'm going for a walk to get used to the mansion before I start this '_work_' stuff" with that you leave the room, pulling your dress up at the bottom to try help you walk safely and not fall over from how restraining the dress is.

"You look very nice Miss"

You quickly turn around to find the boy from earlier stood with a pair of hedge trimmers in his hands. Your whole face start burning "I...Erm...well...it's...okay I guess..." You try to make eye contact with him but find yourself staring behind him instead.

_What is wrong with me? _


	5. ATTACK!

Hello guys! sorry this chapter has taken o long, I've been so busy I've had no time to write lately D:

So this chapter is more about showing off Iraira's skills as what she does and having her save and gain the trust of the one the Phantomhive servants :D  
Friendship? maybe...  
A little love interest? very possible  
But i'm not giving the game away just yet :P a few more chapters before that xD

So this is one of my first times writing a short action scene and it's mainly practice for what's to come later on in the fict (more secrets?)  
Constructive criticism and pointers are widely excepted and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The boy smiles at you, his face so perfect and eyes so large, you can see your reflection in them.  
Not just you.

You dive on the boy as a bullet whizzes over your heads. There's silence for a few seconds as you stare into each other's eyes, then it hits. You start apologizing frantically and scrambling from your position of your head on his chest "I'm so sorry Sir" you bow and apologise over and over, feeling your face burn and your body tremble a little from nerves.

There's more banging as bullets slash through the glass of the mansion windows and barely miss you and the blond boy. You jump to your feet, grab his hand and pull him through the rain of bullets "Just keep running!" you yell back as you pull him behind a wall, checking both ways to make sure you're not being followed "Sir, we need to run over there..." You point to the kitchens. Looking around the mansion you narrow your eyes as everything slows down.

_The corridor heading to the kitchens is narrow and has two arch windows one either side of the corridor. You look up, pinpointing the scaffolding above the kitchen door and zoning into the angles of the door._

"Come on!" You yell, grabbing the boys hand again, leading the way to the first window and taking cover in the shadows beside it.

The boy clears his throat "Miss...What are they doing here?" he asked, his voice causing a slight brush across your cheeks. You shake your head to remove the feelings intruding your head. Signalling for the boy to crouch under the large bay window and follow you, you finally decide to ask some questions.

"I can't tell you that yet...what's your name?"

"Finnian, Miss, but my friends call me Finny"

'_Finny...' _You nod "I'm Iraira, and right now all I can tell you is you have to trust me..." You take your gun out and shoot at the scaffolding, zoning into the weak spot, the joint, as the whole thing crashes down and causes a dust uproar, you and Finny run through the smoke, jumping over the loose scaffolding and into the safety of the kitchens. You push him against the wall to try and stay flat and out the way of preying eyes.

"Well, well, well...what is goin' on 'ere then?" a rough voice echoes through the kitchens as you slowly turn and find the Phantomhive cook watching you. Sniggering a little at the sight of you both. You quickly pull away and bow in respect and apology all at the same time "I'm sorry I..."

You are cut off by your new acquaintance defending your corner "She saved me, Bard! If it wasn't for Iraira, I probably wouldn't be here right now..." he confessed, causing you to feel your heart drop a little.

_"__No one stands up for low life's, Iraira. If you want to survive then you'll have to do it all yourself, trust no one!"_

You scoff a little, folding your arms and turning your head "It was nothing. Now excuse me but I really should be going now, I have important work to do"

With that you leave the room through the door on the opposite side, standing behind the wall you feel guilty for some reason. Like you should have taken the boys thanks. You know you can't, you know you're the only one you can trust here, after all, you still have a mission.


	6. An Assassins life for me

Due to this holiday being packed full of work and socializing it's taking me days to write this!

So I've come up with an idea!  
You wonderful people have left me support and followed this story and that makes me sooooo happy! but now I have an idea.  
In fact, **I WANT YOUR IDEAS!**  
Yes, I am giving you a chance to help me come up with ideas **AND** characters for Iraira's group (name of the group, characters in it, what they might do etc)

You can either leave your ideas in the comments or PM me if you need anymore details or have any good ideas :D  
**_This is my way of thanking each and every one of you for the suppot :)_**

* * *

You stroll along the roof, looking out at the forest surroundings, looking for anything that might be used as evidence to say it was _them _that _they_ where the ones after you. Silently a figure drops behind you; you turn and pull a dagger out, in a split instance you back flip so you're positioned perfectly behind the stranger. Using one arm you pull the strangers arm behind his back, locking it in place, whilst your other holds a dagger to their throat. Your victim cringes a little, his scared face illuminated by the full moon over head.

"Iraira" his voice is low and sounds like he smokes twenty cigarettes a day "Your master sen' me to find you, to find ou'..."

"Find out what?" you snarl, the dagger forced into the side of the guys neck "What I'm doing? Why I haven't returned?"  
You can feel the guy uncomfortably moving around as you tighten your grip on him. His mess of black hair and deep brown eyes with tanned skin makes it easy for him to blend into the night. He tilts his head back a little so he's staring at your face, worry reflecting in his eyes from the silvery night.  
"Well?" you impatiently insist "What did he send you for?"

The man grins, a malicious grin, the kind only evil people would give "He's sent me to say earlier...That's jus' a warning"

You growl quietly, loud enough for him to hear, but not for anyone else to notice you are there with this stranger on the roof. He laughs at your shocked and confused face "He says you have for'y-eight hours to bring him wha' he wants...Or things will ge' worse" You tighten your grip on his arm, causing the bones to crack where you have the guy held tightly. He cries out in pain as the bones in his wrist slowly split in two.

_'Things will get worse?'_

You eventually let the whimpering guy go as he falls to his hands and knees, crawling quickly away from you, in fear you will cause more damage to his body.

"You can go back to my master and tell him this: I will bring him back what he wants, he mustn't worry about that, and I'll be bringing something even more amazing to him as well"

The guy on the floor started sliding down the roof, sniggering "Oh I hope so Miss Iraira, Master is not pleased with you" and with that he jumped off the edge of the roof and disappeared into the night, there was no sign he had ever been there that night.

You sigh and run your fingers through your hair "Well...I guess that proves it, they are behind this"

"My, my, my, I didn't expect to see such a superb show from a common assassin" clapping echoed in the silently night air as you turned around quickly and found the tall, mysterious and strangely handsome butler, Sebastian.

You bow low, showing your respects to him whilst all the time kicking yourself that you pledged your loyalty to your old Master whilst this man '_If you can call him a man...' _watched you all the time.

The butler just smiled and bowed back "The Young Master would like to see you now, Miss Iraira" and with that he turned and dropped down from the roof. You ran over to the edge but found no sign of him.


	7. Why dresses and masks?

I know not a lot happens in this chapter but I decided this was a lead up chapter to the big scene in the next chapter

I'm debating on how many chapters to write of this...let me know what you think

* * *

You enter the young Masters office, playing with your hair and wondering why Ciel would want you at this time of the night "You called, Young Master?" you nervously state at him. Ciel raises his eyes from his cup of what smells to be fruit tea and nodded slowly.

"I did" he took a sip of the tea before carefully placing the cup down on the desk in front of him "I was hoping you could explain why the main hall in my mansion is full of bullets and broken wood" he watches you intently as if expecting you to drop to your knees and cry for forgiveness.

You avoid his gaze, staring out the large windows behind him "They are after me, Young Master, the people I truly work for, the..."

"You do not work for them anymore, Iraira, you work for the Phantomhive company now, and don't you forget it" He cuts you off mid sentence, implementing his authority in the room.  
You hang your head, not in shame but more in annoyance before nodding and bowing a little to show your respect. Ciel sighs "You're so useless...as punishment I am making you attend my ball tomorrow night, the rest of the servants will be dismissed for the night and get the choice to attend. You _must _attend this dance at all costs and protect the manor"

You look back up at him confused "Protect it?" '_What does it need protecting from?' _Ciel gives you no answer; he goes back to sipping his tea and ignoring your presence. You sigh a little and bow again "Yes, my Young Lord" and with that, you take your chance to leave, closing the large oak door behind you and walking through the corridors, glancing out the windows as you go.

"_If you fail we will come for you, there's nothing you can do. It's kill or be killed in this world. Return within 24 hours with the ring and don't fail us"_

You crouch on the ground in front of a window "What am I going to do?" you mutter to yourself, trying to work out what your next move is.

"Miss?"

You jump a little and fall backwards from the crouching position, landing on your back in shock "Owwch! My head..." holding your banged head you look up and find Finnian watching you through his big eyes  
"Are you alright?" he questions, concern layered his voice "That was a nasty bump there, Miss" he holds out his hand.

You hesitate, getting lost in his eyes once again before taking his offered hand and pulling yourself back up "It's Iraira..." You mutter

"Pardon Miss?"

"My name is Iraira...You can call me that from now onwards...Finnian"

Finny's face split into a smile "I wanted to thank you for earlier, Miss Iraira" he held out a single blue bell "Will you come to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

You can feel yourself blush badly as you take the bluebell and nod quickly "y...yes...of course I will" You find yourself dazed by how handsome he really is, the blond hair, big eyes and adorable look.

"Do you like Blueballs, Iraira?" he asks.  
You nod before he smiles at you and walks away "I'll see you tomorrow at the ball"

You watch as he walks away, confused by this tight feeling in your chest "My first dance..." You breathe "No...My first date?" You forget all about the early incidents as you slip away to your room, hoping for a fantastic night.


	8. Dancing with a Gun

MY LAPTOP BROKE!  
Yes peaople, this has taken so long because my laptop broke giving ,e no way to access and submit this chapter

I've sorta fixed it xD not entirely but almost haha xD

Anyway, I decided to introduce Skyler (she is not my original character) lydiakelux posted the idea for Skyler to me and unfortunately I couldn't get back in contact with them so I used their character as best I could :)  
So if you're reading this I appreciate the support and Skyler! THANK YOU!

* * *

You sigh as you stand by the regal staircase, watching as high class ladies and gentlemen spin past you, hardly noticing your presence. Finnian slyly edges towards you, taking two glasses of champagne from a passing servants tray "Champagne, Miss?" he questions, offering you one of the glasses.

You shyly accept his glass, smiling politely as you continue watching the party reach full swing. The champagne stands silently still in the glass you are holding as you both shuffle a little from the awkwardness of one another's company  
"You know Finny...the young Master didn't say I couldn't dance whilst on guard" you hint at him.

Finny looks at you a little confused for a moment before blushing, dropping his glass and bowing in front of you, holding his hand out for yours "Miss Iraira, would you like to dance?"

You smile "Finally!"

Taking his hand he leads you to the dance floor, your left hand on his shoulder and right in his as he moves like a natural around the dance floor, all eyes on you both and comments coming left right and centre.

**_"Isn't she beautiful?"  
"He's such a gentleman"  
"They are such a beautiful couple! I'm so jealous of them"_**

Finnian smiles at you as he spins you, then spins you back in so your bodies press against each other. You gasp and blush badly as you look up a little and find him watching you intensely "Miss Iraira?" his soft voice floats to your ears.

You rest your head against his chest "yes?"

"Can we...Can we dance again after food?"

Looking at him you start laughing "Off course we can, are you hungry?"

Finny nods at you and smiles "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss Iraira" he bows and heads to the food stands and you quickly make your way to the bathrooms.

Staring in the mirror you check your short hair is in place, pulling your fringe out so it falls over your forehead. You flash your most charming smile before looking in the mirror seriously "Get it together Iraira, you're here to kill Ciel Phantomhive remember, you can't let some guy waver your mind, it doesn't work like that, you're a top assassin so start acting like one" you pet talk yourself whilst applying a little more eye liner and lip gloss to try and make yourself feel more feminine.

You suddenly stop.

It's moving behind you.

With a swift movement you grab the moving silhouette and throw it against the wall in front of you, twisting it's arm behind their back "The more you resist the more this will hurt" you snarl, an evil tone in your voice.

"Iraira...What are you...owch...doing?"

You stop in amazement "Skyler! What are you here?" you hiss, letting her go and glaring at her

"That's how you say hello to your friend? Che!" she turned her head the other way "Boss said if you can't kill the Phantomhive kid then I should do it whilst killing you as well" She grins, a creepy grin "No matter how close friends we where Iraira, everything has changed now, and that includes me and you" she pulled a dagger out of her leather jacket and plunged it at you.

You duck and rolly polly over to the door, grabbing the handle and yanking it open before running through it, slamming the door in Skyler's face and running into the ball room, looking over your shoulder constantly.

The door to the bathroom slams open and flies across the room as you duck.

Skyler stands before you, her mid length black hair, black skinny jeans, red skull t-shirt and leather jacket reminding you of all the memories of childhood  
"WHY SKYLER!" you yell at her "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY!"

Skyler pulls a Tommy gun out and points it straight at you "Because you killed them..." the Tommy gun goes off as it flies closer at you, quickly.

_'Is this it?...Is this the end?"_


	9. A flash of forgiveness

A little bit of their childhood here, over the next couple of chapters my mission is to reveal more of Iraira's childhood and even maybe solve the main question "_What happened to her parents"_

I've opened so many new questions and if there's any you want answering specifically let me know and i'll fill in the details over the next few chapters :P

* * *

_You stand in a narrow corridor, your back to the wall, looking at the pictures of the past headmistresses and masters of the boarding school. You look up and realise how small you really are compared to the looming bookshelves that scatter the cluttered hall. You look down at your swinging feet that hardly touch the cobble floor. The walls and floor blend into each other, the line that partitions them are barely visible anymore from how warn and stepped on they look. A young girl sits next to you in a baby blue uniform with a red top slightly revealed under the blazer, the skirt pulled low as not to show her legs and her socks pulled right up to the end of her skirt. She grins at you before giving you the thumbs up. You can't help but laugh at her._

_The much younger Skyler nudges your arm "Iraira, that was fun" she grins again as the door to the headmistresses office opens, revealing an oak desk with more cobble flooring and a single chair sitting opposite the desk. There was no pictures on the walls or inspirational quotes, just an unwelcoming smell and feel, any girl that entered this room knew they had done something wrong._

_Their Headmistresses, Mrs Persont was a middle aged woman who dressed like a strict Sunday school teacher with no fashion sense. She had pierced lips and narrow eyes that where huge behind her glasses and looked way to small for her face. The smell of hatred lingered around her as you stepped past her into the office as she made Skyler wait outside to dread her turn to explain herself. _

_You sit in the wooden chair opposite Mrs Persont, your bottom starts going numb instantly due to the worn wood underneath you. Mrs Persont sits opposite you, shuffling through papers which you know are your file notes; you hang your head, not in shame as such but more in embarrassment for being caught.  
"Miss Iraira, can you explain the incident on the school roof this afternoon?" she questions, her hawk eyed look piercing your skin. _

_You shake your head._

_Skyler had decided to try and fly off the school roof to escape by creating wings out of bed sheets and curtains. It did not go as plan but there was no way you was going to put Skyler in this._

_"It looks like Mr Williams caught you and Miss Skyler up on the roof this afternoon and when he asked you to come down, Skyler answered with "Suck my big black..." she coughed and readjusted herself in the seat before continuing "Willy..."_

_You stifle a giggle at the thought of Skyler looking all majestic and proud after yelling it at Mr Williams and jumping before landing on their maths teacher and squashing his fat nose, jumping off his huge belly. You look down again as you meet Mrs Persont's harsh gaze, prove she was not impressed._

_"Skyler is a bad influence on you Iraira, believe me when I say that girl is no good, friend or no friend she is a trouble maker and will push you to the edge of nothing"_

The picture started to fade as the bullet swirled closer towards you, you could see it in slow motion meaning you had more time. You pulled out your dagger and timing it you smash the bullet with it, sending it back at Skyler. Skyler flips out the way and lands on her feet, snarling "So you think you're better than me, huh? Che. You're no better than that master of yours!"

"Wait, Skyler...who did I kill? Explain that to me at least. Explain why I'm going to die!"

Your friend stops dead, staring at you through big sky blue eyes "Who did you kill? You...don't know?"

You shake your head, putting your weapons down and your hands in the air "You can kill me if you want but I think I deserve the right to know why first"

You can feel a tense atmosphere in the room and a clang as a bullet hits the floor next to you "You killed my brother...the only person I had left" she pulled a large jewel incrusted sword out and raised it above her head "You watched him plead for mercy and just stood and did nothing...YOU WHERE MEANT TO LOOK AFTER HIM, IRAIRA! YOU PROMISED HE WOULDN'T BE HURT!"

The sword came down quickly.

You're eyes closed as you felt her hatred.

The sadness.

**_CLANG._**

The vision of back in the boarding school stained your mind, you could see how happy she really was, Skyler, the one person who was there for you, and her brother.  
His blond hair, beautiful smile, blue eyes, the way her looked after you both. And you killed him.

"Miss Iraira"

You flutter your eyelids a little, wondering if death was truly someone speaking your name.

"Miss Iraira, wake up"

This wasn't death.  
You slowly open your eyes and find yourself surrounded by the Phantomhive servants and Sebastian.

"I hope she can forgive me..."


	10. You're not alone

Unfortunately this is going to be really slow at the moment :( My laptop has totally died and until I can afford to by a new one or fix this one i'm having to borrow people's computers as I can't afford to pay for the library, stupid student loan!

But yes!  
This fanfict is starting to come to a close *BOO* but I will write two endings for you guys for being so patient and following me :D

* * *

All the servants stare at you with large worried eyes except Sebastian, he stands in the corner, his presence cold as always, his eyes slightly narrowed at you as you start worrying what you've done wrong.  
Finnian grabs and hugs you tight as you freeze at his touch, feeling your whole face go bright red and your breathing shallow. He doesn't let go for a few moments, giving you time to breath in his scent and remember it for time to come "We where so worried about you, Miss" he holds you at arms length, his face full of concern. The other servants nod in matrimony as he comments.

You lower your head and sigh "I guess I should apolo-"

"Who was that girl, she wasn't human and I'm guessing you knew her due to formalities" he moves towards the bed, his long tail coat fluttering behind him, giving him an air of mystery and making him a threat "If you do not answer my questions then my master has given me orders to deal with you swiftly and make it clean.

The only female of the group stood in front of Sebastian with her arms in a cross, warding him away from your bed.

"Mey-rin, remove yourself immediately" the Phantomhive Butler ordered.

Mey-rin held her ground.

"No way, she's in shock, yes she is"

"Mey-rin is right, Sebatian, you at least need to give her time to recover before throwing these questions at her" The cook, Bard chipped in, following Mey-rin and standing next to her to guard the bed.

Sebastian glared at the Phantomhive servants and turned away "Fine, she has two hours, then I will be back" his icy voice laced everyone's ears as the servants agreed to leave after two hours.

You sit up, a bit shocked at what the servants just did for you "T…Thank you" you stutter in amazement, even the words coming out of your mouth sound shocked and a little confused. Mey-rin and Bard turn to smile at you, giving you and Finny thumbs up before following Sebastian out of the room.

You both sit in silence for a while, wonder what you should say, if you should really say anything. Eventually you settle for an apology, the only thing you can think of saying to the guy who's stood by your side and looked after you for the past couple of weeks.

"Finnian, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Miss Iraira, why are you here?" he asked, avoiding all eye contact at any cost "Sebastian said you came here to do a bad thing"

"I…well yes…I guess I was, my Master sent me to kill Ciel Phantomhive and steal his ring and all his riches. I was warned that there may be complications but all I had to do was kill him and return to the camp within forty-eight hours to keep my life" you look up at Finny who looks a little worried at you "But I didn't kill him, Sebastian got in the way and I-"

"What do you mean '_to keep my life'_?" he questions, taking you by surprise "I like you Iraira…I like you a lot, but you can't go around killing people because some person has asked you too, that's not right"

His eyes wide with innocence and you shake your head; his innocence is so cute and makes you want to keep him in your pocket for ever.

"I'm sorry, Finnian, you don't understand, someone killed my parents and the bad people know who…I just want to know myself. Why someone killed them, they didn't do anything to anyone, they where innocent but they killed them." You clench your fists and grit your teeth, holding back the tears of pain.

His body wraps around yours as he slips into the bed next to you, stroking your hair. Staying silent.

You just cry.

Cry all the pain and hatred and annoyance away.

"Tomorrow…we will find them tomorrow and finish this"

You pull away at Finny's words "Finnian…no…"

"Don't worry…we are not doing this alone"


	11. Just a Porn on a Chess Board

AND HERE I AM AGAIN!

So I've started Uni and also started getting back into my fanfiction writing (at last!) So this chapter is a little longer than the rest but I hope you enjoy it and that it answers a lot of questions :P

* * *

You wake up the next morning to the usual pleasantries, breakfast before work and a debrief of the day from the Phantomhive Butler, except this time, he means business.

"Finnian has told me what is happening, unfortunately, as a Phantomhive servant it is in my job duties to keep you all safe and in line" his eyes narrow as he glares at you for a slight second, as if it's your fault he has to do these jobs "So today we take action on this secondary group, Miss Iraria, would you be able to guide us through where this base is?"

A flash of panic hits you "Wait...You're just going to charge in there and hit them right out? No sneak attacks?" you imagine the camp for a moment, the amount of guards that patrol the place inside and out.  
_They'll all die, one by one...I can't let that happen, they've all been so good to me_  
"I think I have a better idea" the words leave your mouth before you can even consider the plan over in your mind. You watch Sebastian, expecting him to knock you down, tell you that it's his way or the highway. It never comes.

"What's ya plan then, Miss?" Bard asks, lighting another cigarette and puffing on it as if this whole situation is no big deal

Mey-rin nods in agreement with Bard, watching you with her big eyes, full of anticipation and excitement "Tell us, Miss, do"

You gulp back your fears and clear your throat, realising how hard clearing a dry throat is "Well the easiest way will be surprise"

* * *

You stand outside the door to Ciel's study, taking in deep breaths and wondering how to thank the young Lord for his hospitality over the past few weeks. You raise your fist and knock twice on the large, overwhelming doors. You'd only ever stepped in his study before to be scolded, even if he scolds you now, at least it will be some familiarity before you leave for the last time. His voice echoes from inside the vast room "Come in" you grip the door handle tightly, turning it slowly and entering, looking around and finding the young Lord in his usual seat in front of the window. His eyes clasp on you, his look as stern and steady as always and his cold eyes glaring through you "Can I help you?" he questions, a coldness in his voice runs straight through you.

You nod slowly and the words spurt from your mouth "What did you mean you have the key to my past?" your eyes widen in shock as you realise what you just said, had it been playing on your mind that much? So much that you just blurt it out to the one person who decided if you lived and died in this mansion.  
"I'm sorry I-"

"I know who killed your parents and why, that's what I meant by the key to your past" he smirks, locking eyes with you "Do you want to know?" You find yourself nodding furiously

_To find out the truth at last, to know who I'm meant to be going after, why I was left in this cold world to fend for myself. Who wouldn't want to know that?_

Ciel chuckles "You know a Mr Hannabusa, correct?"

"Well yes, he's my Master, he took me in..."

_"No one stands up for low life's, Iraira. If you want to survive then you'll have to do it all yourself, trust no one!"_ His words echoed in your head as you remembered the job you was originally sent to complete.

"Do you get it? He killed your family, your father refused to hand you over when you showed natural talent on the war field" He places a picture of your father on the table in front of you, he smiles at you, such a gentle man "At the time Mr Hannabusa was in a war with a rival 'gang' and needed a killing a machine, you wasn't old enough to really understand what was happening, but you was at the age that teaching you new skills would be easy for him. You where useful to him, nothing but a porn on a chess board"

You can feel your head buzzing, the anger rising in your blood "He didn't...HE TOOK ME IN! HE LOOKED AFTER ME!" you slam your hands on the table in a rage, refusing to believe the words that come out of the young Lords mouth

He smiles a little.

_Is that...sadness?_

"He killed both of your parents to remove the obstacles in front of you"

"Why would he send me to kill you though?"

"I had Sebastian look into your case, I don't care about your situation, but when a man gets in the way of one of my deals, now that I cannot forgive. I almost lost one of my branches due to his raid, Sebastian pulled up all the information on Mr Hannabusa, and your name came up, so when Sebastian found you by my mansion I thought you would be useful to me, at the same time...You became a loyal member of the Phantomhive household. It's up to you what steps you make now. But remember, porn's can only move so many spaces in a turn, but the king can push you to checkmate"

You stand in front of this child, your teeth gritted and fists clenched in pure anger. He killed them. The one person you trusted.  
Killed them both.  
And for what? To get his hands on their only daughter to throw her into his war

"You're a fantastic assassin Iraira, but maybe Hannabusa is a better one, only you can face that man and cause peace"

You find yourself bowing and leaving the room, shutting the heavy doors behind you, you slide down them, sobbing quietly into your knees

"Miss Iraira?" Finny stands above you "Are you okay?"

You nod "Finny, promise me something"

"Anything, Miss"

"No matter what happens...don't let me loose"

Finny looks confused but nods

"Now let's finish this once and for all"


End file.
